


Asra's Tent

by arcanathirst



Series: Looking for Home [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Catatonic apprentice, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanathirst/pseuds/arcanathirst
Summary: There's a certain tent in the shop which has never been used, yet always maintained with the utmost care. Mine finally works up the courage to ask Asra about it





	Asra's Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some peeps doing Asra triggering MC’s catatonic state, so gonna jump on that bandwagon. Featuring my fan apprentice, Mine!

Asra never went camping, that Mine was sure of. There was only one tent in the shop and it never left the building.

Yet, no matter how busy he was, every month the tent was taken down from their shared wardrobe without fail.

He would clean it and check for damages, handling the tent like a newborn baby. Once that was done, he would renew the spells from the previous month, and finish off with magic that gave the tent a glossy shine.

“Why?” Mine had asked. 

With a secretive smile, he would reply, “Just in case.”

Maybe it was for a ‘just in case’ situation. The shop could burn down, forcing the two of them to live in the woods. They would need a tent in that case.

But the look in his eyes as he held the tent… There was something else.

On a certain tent-cleaning day, Mine mustered the courage to sit beside him.

“Yes?” Asra said.

“I, I want to watch. Is that OK?”

“Of course.”

He hummed as he worked, a gentleness in his expression. His smile was so soft, so…happy.

“Are you happy, Asra?”

Asra blinked in surprise. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, I think I am.”

“Cleaning the tent makes you happy?”

He chuckled. “You could say that. This tent was a gift from a very precious person. It makes me happy to take care of their hard work.”

“They made it themself?” Mine oohed. “It is beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?”

The designs were colorful and swirling, reminding Mine of piles of rainbow leaves dancing through the wind. A bit too flashy for Mine, but Asra loved those kind of designs.

He held out the tent. “Do you want to touch it?”

Mine was silent, before slowly nodding. Asra had never let them touch the tent before. They held their breath as they rubbed their fingers against the fabric.

It was rough, and of good quality. Made to last, and definitely waterproof. 

Fashionable and practical, whoever made it had put plenty of thought into their creation.

“The person who made this cared a lot about you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

“I can tell. This was made with love.”

“Do you remember then?”

“Remember what?”

“Who made this tent.” Asra placed his hand on theirs, smiling gently. “Six years ago, you gave it to me.”

A shock passed through Mine. They clenched the tent in their hands as their head began to throb.

_I remember!_

Looking for skins to make the tent, mixing the colors for the paints. Drafting dozens of designs, wondering what Asra would like.

_I hope he sleeps well. I hope he’s safe._

Always mixing in wishes and prayers as they worked. The world was dangerous, but maybe the tent could keep him safe.

Finally, a wave of excitement. 

_If only tomorrow could come right now!_

So excited, they had been so excited to give the tent to him. To see him again…

“Mine?” Asra’s voice was thick with concern, and so far away.

“Asra!” Mine managed to gasp. They could barely breathe; it felt like their throat was closing up.

They could hear Asra calling for them again, fainter this time. They tried to reach out to him, but everything was too fuzzy, too painful. 

Then, the world turned dark.

The tent dropped from their hands, rolling to a stop by Asra’s chair. 

“Mine?” he said, his voice trembling. He grasped their shoulders, right as their legs gave way.

They were still breathing and their body was unhurt. But when Asra checked their face, Mine’s warm brown eyes were now unblinking and cold.

Asra fought back tears. “You weren’t ready,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Mine.”

Without another word, he raised his hand to their forehead. 

Once more, it was time for them to forget. 

And tomorrow, he would make sure Mine never saw that tent again.


End file.
